Los Pataki HTEC
by Yakii-586
Summary: Capítulo 6. Dos palabras: Olga regresa. Lean, insisto...
1. Nuevo curso

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

**LOS PATAKI**

**Helga toma el control.**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Nuevo curso.

3:00 a.m.

_Caminaba a ciegas entre un camino amorfo, con la obscuridad cubriendo casi la totalidad de todo aquello que mis ojos podían alcanzaban a ver; entre la espesa niebla y el aire congelante de una noche fría, con la luz de la luna como mi única guía._

_"Helga, Helga."_

_Escuche una voz pronunciar mi nombre y debo admitir que volví el rostro con esperanza._

_"Helga."_

_Escuché una vez más, pero no lograba ver de quien venía. Me pregunté "¿quién demonios me llama?" y si acaso "¿podría ayudarme?", cuando volví a oír._

_"Helga."_

_Fue un susurro. Era de una voz profunda y muy hermosa que sin ninguna razón (aparentemente) me hacía temblar. Me hacia encogerme a un tamaño que no conocía, (¿quizás sí?). Me detuve, me detuve aun con mi corazón a punto de salir de mi pecho y con la promesa de arrancar cabezas, me estaba fastidiando. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que: Obvio la conocía._

— _¿Eres tú? — pregunté en voz alta, ilusionada y debo decir que estaba un tanto nerviosa._

_"Aquí estoy."_

— _No te veo — respondí._

_"Aquí."_

— _¿Dónde? — volví a preguntar, pero esta vez era con falta de paciencia. Como ya dije, me estaba hartando este juego tonto. Desesperada y confundida lo busqué con la mirada, pero lo único que captaban mis ojos era verde. Verde, pero no eran sus hermosos ojos. Era verde y mezclas de café con amarillo. Eran plantas, arboles, melaza, musgo, luz y... humedad. Estaba en la selva._

6:00 a.m. — ¡Beep, beep, beep...!

— Demonios — mascullo la rubia al mismo tiempo que caía y su rostro chocaba contra el suelo. Se levanto de prisa con una mano en la frente en una inconsciente imitación de Eugene. Apago el despertador. La alarma la había despertado justo cuando creyó que al fin lograría ver al causante de sus alegrías y de sus tristezas—. Demonios —se le volvió a escapar cuando vio la fecha marcada en su calendario.

Era lunes, el lunes. El día que daba fin a sus vacaciones y marcaba el inicio de una nueva etapa. La etapa que según muchos prometía cosas, prometía cambios, prometía experiencias, prometía retos, peligros y ser la mejor de las mejores. Aun sabiendo eso, a Helga G. Pataki le daba igual o por lo menos eso aseguraba. Tanto era la indiferencia que sin pensarlo dos veces, se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose completamente por las sabanas y esperando retomar el sueño que había dejado hace tan solo unos minutos.

6:02 a.m. — ¡Ring, Ring, Ring...!

— ¡Qué demonios, pero si ya te había apagado! — grito la rubia al despertador con mucho enfado y en seguida se percato que no era este quien producía el sonido — Te has salvado, pequeño suertudo —le felicito y tomo su móvil de una mesita que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

"Buenos días, Helga."

— ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

"Hoy es nuestro primer día de clases."

— Serán buenos cuando sea el último, no cuando sea el primero.

Su interlocutora rio levemente. A Helga no le hizo mucha gracia.

— Estoy hablando en serio, hermana.

"Lo que digas..., ¿Ya estas lista?"

— No.

"Helga."

— Bien, bien. Ya me estoy levantando.

"Perfecto."

— Nos vemos en el autobús.

"Este... yo... mis... mis padres quieren acompañarme en mi primer día. Yo... yo lo..."—intentó disculparse.

—Tranquila. Que mis padres no tengan esos detalles no quiere decir que los tuyos no deban.

"Si quieres podemos pasar por ti."

— Tranquila, hermana. No moriré si tomo el autobús.

"Lo que tu decidas."

— Nos vemos haya, Phebs.

— Claro, Helga. Colgando.

Helga aun sobre su cómoda cama la cual parecía hacerse cada vez más cómoda, volvió a acomodarse con la fuerte intención de seguir durmiendo. Pero nuevamente un sonido volvió a interrumpirla.

_¡Helga! _— Pudo leer en la bandeja de mensajes recibidos y como remitente su queridísima amiga.

"Resignación, Helga" — pensó compadeciéndose de sí misma, mientras se imaginaba recibir unas palmaditas en la espalda. ¿Qué mas daba? Sí, de cualquier manera ya la habían despertado e intentara lo que intentara, sabia perfectamente que no lograría conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta. Nunca, nunca lograba terminar ese sueño. Lentamente termino de salir de la cama tomo una toalla y se fue al baño.

Otros diez minutos más tarde y estaba de vuelta en su habitación para quitarse la bata y ponerse su habitual ropa. Pero la vida está llena de cosas inesperadas.

— Aaaaaa... — grito la rubia tan fuerte que media ciudad la escuchaba y se activaban las alarmas de los autos como efecto domino.

— ¡Deja ese escándalo, Olga! —se escuchó desde otra habitación.

Helga apretó los puños con fuerza y salió de su habitación echando llamas. Odiaba que la llamaran de esa manera y la sorpresa que acababa de recibir empeoraba las cosas.

— Soy Helga, rey petardo. H-E-L-G-A... ¿Dónde está Miriam?

— Abajo.

— Bien — dijo ella cortante y corrió en dirección a Miriam.

El camino hacia las escaleras y por las escaleras no podía ser más aterrador. No era Halloween, no era como estar atrapada en el tren subterráneo junto a las ratas, no como el jadeante Ed o la supuesta novia fantasma. Era mil veces peor. Era el constante recuerdo de que tenía una hermana y de que esta era asquerosamente perfecta. "¿Por qué Bob no podía conformarse con la sala de trofeos?"

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso, querida? — preguntó la mujer somnolienta, desde la barra de la cocina.

— ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

— ¿Qué? — contesto acomodándose las gafas.

— Mi ropa, Miriam, concéntrate. ¿Dónde está? — cuestiono, gesticulando con desesperación. La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes.

— Ayyy, querida. Olvide recogerla de la lavandería.

— ¡Por dios! — Con los brazos hacia el cielo — ¿No pudiste escoger un mejor día para olvidar recogerla?

— ¿Hay mejores días, Helga? —pregunto confundida la mujer.

— Era una pregunta retórica, madre — le explicó enchinando los ojos hasta casi formar una línea horizontal — ¿Ahora dime como voy a ir a la escuela? ¿Desnuda?

— No creo que esa sea una buena idea, querida.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, Eso también era retórico — su desesperación iba en aumento, se sentía incomprendida. Como si su madre y ella hablaran idiomas completamente distintos — ¿Qué voy hacer?

— Quizás quieras tomar algo de la ropa de Olga.

— Olga esta a miles de kilómetros —respondió con cierta ironía.

— Pero ha dejado algo de ropa... — Helga la miro incrédula — De la que no le gusta o ya no le queda.

La menor de los Pataki rodo los ojos, entendiendo porque la ha dejado.

— No pienso que esa sea la solución, mamá —dijo en un profundo respiro, tratando que sus palabras salgan de una forma más calmada y sin mucho éxito.

— Ven, pequeña dama —la invito tomándola del brazo.

— Esta bien — cedió Pataki aunque conservando el mal genio que le causaban y que se molestaba en conservar.

Madre e hija entraron a la habitación. Estaba algo empolvada por la ausencia de Olga, pero todo estaba colocado perfectamente en su lugar, también estaba oscuro y olía a viejo. Se dio cuenta que solo entraba allí cuando Olga venia de visita y a veces ni así. Tenía que admitirlo sin ella la habitación se veía mas tenebrosa que con su presencia.

Helga vio como su madre camino en silencio hasta el armario y de pronto saco una enorme caja de cartón. Se veía pesada así que sin pensarlo más fue hasta ella para ayudarla.

— ¡Aquí esta! — Dijo la mujer entusiasmada dejando caer la caja sobre la cama — se que Olga no le molestara que te quedes con lo que hay dentro —le dijo y sonrió antes de irse.

Helga la vio alejarse sin decir algo pues aun no estaba segura si debía agradecerle o no. Estando ya sola, con cuidado abrió la caja y empezó a revolver su contenido. En ella había ropa en su mayoría muy extravagante, disfraces, algunas fotos, algunas muñecas, entre otras cosas. En resumen era todo un conjunto del recuerdo de una infancia ajena.

Para ella, también, todo representaba basura, un montón de baratijas anticuadas de su vieja hermana, y no se reprimia en hacer muecas de aburrimiento y/o de aversión por todo aquello. Hasta que llamo su atención una sudadera de color rosa junto a unos varios pantalones de mezclilla. Se tomo su tiempo para ver los detalles, los volteaba de un lado a otro y los giraba. Se veían grandes, pero ella ya no era tan pequeña, de hecho ya había tenido que deshacerse de varios atuendos que simplemente le era imposible entrar en ellos. La rubia ya estaba entrando en sus años de adolescencia y pequeños cambios se instalaban poco a poco en su cuerpo. No eran muchos. Realmente eran pocos y discretos aunque no por ello no notorios.

— Olga esta gorda — dijo con sorna al medirse la ropa y notar que le quedaba algo holgado — ¡Nah! ¿Qué más da?— expresó y se dispuso a regresar el resto de las cosas a la caja y solo tomar lo que necesitaba. Fue ahí cuando descubrió un viejo guión...

_Romeo y Julieta._

Pero no era el que había utilizado años atrás para besar a su amado cabeza de balón. Era diferente. Era más viejo.

— ¿Olga fue Julieta? — Se pregunto así misma, dubitativa — jamás me han echado en cara tal cosa.

Curiosa de una historia desconocida decidió tomar el guión además de la ropa y guardo todo de nuevo. Después salió de la habitación solo para darse cuenta de la hora que era.

6:35 a.m.

— Demonios, solo tengo unos minutos —Corrió hasta su cuarto para peinarse, se detuvo frente al tocador, pero al tomar su inseparable listón pensó que quizás no debería usarlo. — Es ridículo e infantil —razono frente al espejo, ya se estaba deshaciendo de su viejo vestido y debía tener en cuenta que la única razón de traerlo en su cabeza estaba ausente.

— _¡Oh mi Ángel!, ya casi han pasado dos años desde que decidiste quedarte al otro lado del continente, tan lejos de mi amor. ¡Oh mi amado Ángel!, si supieras lo difícil que ha sido no verte, no poder tocarte, no sentirte tan cerca de mí. ¡Oh mi amado Ángel! Quisiera que estuvieras aquí en el inicio de esta nueva travesía. Mi amor, solo vivo por tu recuerdo y la esperanza de volver a verte algún día, de volver a ver tu torpe cabeza en forma de balón, de volver a ver tus ojos verdes clavándose en mi alma cuando los diriges hacia mí. ¡Oh mi ángel!, ¡Oh mi amor!, ¡Oh mi Arnold!_

Escribió eso en un poemario que tomo del interior de su armario. Ya no había altares de goma de mascar, estos habían atraído a muchas. En su lugar conservaba fotos, sus libros rosas con cientos de poemas, una caja de recuerdos, decenas de cartas y el relicario que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas.

Tomo de un cajón del mismo armario una gorra azul que llevaba a un la etiqueta y una dedicatoria.

_Saludos desde Italia, hermanita bebé._

Olga había adquirido la costumbre de enviarle una carta cada mes y de enviarle algún obsequio o recuerdo del lugar al que iba.

"Esto servirá" — pensó la chica y la coloco en su cabeza por encima del moño ya que no podía despedirse de él tan fácilmente.

Tomo una libreta, una pluma, las hecho a una bolsa con rapidez y salió dando un portazo.

— ¡Olga! —llamo Bob a modo de reprimenda.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que soy Helga! —replico haciendo énfasis en su nombre.

— Lo que digas, chiquilla.

Bajo las escaleras deslizándose por el barandal y se dirigió a la salida.

— Veo que encontraste algo — dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

— Si, gracias.

— Toma esto pequeña dama — le dijo la mujer entregando una bolsa de papel.

Helga la agarro y en seguida la abrió.

— ¿Para qué quiero la guía de televisión de este mes, Miriam? — espeto la rubia menor con desagrado.

— Perdón — respondió apenada— Eso es de tu padre — le explico mientras tomaba la bolsa de regreso y le entregaba otra.

La joven la abrió y su sorpresa fue encontrar un emparedado de jamón y un jugo de naranja.

— Que tengas un buen día mi joven damita — le dijo Miriam con dulzura mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

— Gracias, mamá — atino a decir — Ya me voy Bob — grito, hacia arriba.

— Disfruta tu último año en la primaria.

— Voy a la secundaria, genio — respondio antes de salir de prisa para tomar el autobús que la llevaría a el primer día de escuela. No podía darse el lujo de perder el autobús pues había escogido una secundaria retirada para no encontrarse con ningún ex-compañero.

* * *

— Hola, Hermana — dijo Helga a su mejor amiga quien se encontraba dándole la espalda en una interminable fila.

— Aaa … Hola Hel... ga — la saludo volteándose para poder verla y abrazarla. Ya tenía meses de no verla por las vacaciones. Y al verla noto diferencias, como si en lugar de meses hubieran pasado años.

— Quita esa cara chica. Si vine fue solo porque tú lo pediste.

— ¡Helga! —exclamo con mucho entusiasmo y se lanzo balanceándose en ella.

— Ya pesas, hermana.

— Lo siento — se disculpo avergonzada y acomodándose las gafas.

— Relájate que el fin del mundo no es hoy.

— Claro —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Phoebe traía también cambios encima. Se había vuelto más alta aunque no se notara porque seguía siendo más baja que su mejor amiga; su pelo lo llevaba más largo, en su vestimenta se seguía destacando el azul y seguía componiendo de un suéter y una falda, pero no era ya la misma ropa, se le hallaba un toque más moderno y su cuerpo también se estaba transformando.

— Veo que decidiste deshacerte del vestido.

— Miriam no recogió la ropa de la lavandería y tuve que ponerme esto —dijo incomoda.

— No, no me mal entiendas. Se te ve muy bien.

— ¿Si? Quizás decida dejármela, después de todo ya no me queda muy bien la otra.

— De verdad te ves muy bien. Creo que es un día muy especial —exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

— Pasar dos años y medio con Simmons si te ha afectado—bufó—, pero creo en esta ocasión te daré la razón hermana, por fin hemos dejado esa torpe primaria —refirió aliviada —por fin dejaremos de convivir con la bola de fenómenos malandrines con los que tuvimos que estar por seis largos años y eso sin contar los que antes tuvimos.

— No digas eso Hel, son nuestros amigos.

— Pues no sé, tú, pero yo estoy feliz de haber dejado la primaria —ella estiro los brazos y opto por una posición mas relajada, apoyándose de una pared—. Lorenzo y Rhonda seguro irán al colegio de paga, Nadine sin duda seguirá a "princesita", el trió de idiotas es obvio que no aprobaron, quizás sigamos viendo a algunos de los que no hayan ido a la otra secundaria, pero no creo que sea tan seguido. Con suerte ni siquiera notaremos que estamos en el mismo plantel.

— ¡Chicas! —se escucho detrás.

— Hola, Rhonda —respondió Phoebe un poco nerviosa e intentando no descuidar su tono amable.

— ¿Princesa? —Exclamo la rubia muy sorprendida, reincorporándose —.Que tal querida, creí que irías a la secundaria de ricachones y dejarías de de honrarnos con tu presencia —burlo de inmediato, imitando el tono de la pelinegra. Su presencia no le agradaba, pero al menos se divertiría viéndola enrojecer de coraje.

— Hagas lo que hagas jamás podrás igualarme —refirió irritada y con la cara encarnada. Helga sonrió complacida. Rhonda noto como Helga disfrutaba de su sufrimiento y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacer ejercicios de respiración—. Pues ya ves que puedo ser muy considerada —contesto con sonrisa hipócrita y llena de sarcasmo cuando ya había conseguido su autocontrol.

— Si, pues gracias —contesto Helga mas ágil, pero de mala gana —Nadine que gusto saludarte.

— Igualmente, Helga —contesto la otra rubia que se encontraba detrás de la pelinegra, Lloyd.

_"JOVENES DE NUEVO INGRESO FAVOR DE REPORTARSE A LAS AULAS PARA RECIBIR SU HORARIO. GRACIAS" —se escucho de los altavoces._

— Bien, nosotras nos vamos —se despidió Rhonda y Nadine detrás de ella.

* * *

— ¡Esto es genial! —dijo Helga saliendo del aula 7, con su horario en mano, además del numero de su casillero.

— Vamos Hel, no es tan grave — respondió tratando de relajar la situación.

— Por supuesto que lo es Phebs. ¡La Señorita Rhonda Lloyd en la misma secundaria! ¡Se suponía que iba a colegio!

— Supe que sus padres la castigaron por gastar mucho en estas vacaciones y es por eso que la han enviado acá.

— ¿Por que acá?

En Hillwood había dos secundarias y la otra estaba mucho más cerca del vecindario. Era mucho más lógico que sus ex-compañeros fueran a la competencia y no a esta.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Quiere fastidiar! ¿Y por qué no me avisaste antes? Si lo hubiese sabido me hubiera cambiado de escuela —reprocho — ¿Que mas vendrá ahora?

— Ho-la, Hel-ga —pronuncio un chico interrumpiéndola o a lo mejor contestaba su pregunta

— ¿Tú?

— Hola, Brian —respondió la asiática amablemente.

— Ho... la.

— ¡No! —se quejo la rubia de dos coletas y una gorra. Enfadada frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos.

— ¡Miren si es la madame gruñona, chicos! —señalo un joven gordo al reconocer la pose. Era Harold Berman, estaba más grande e iba vestido como un jugador de beisbol, en tono azul y playera interior blanca, conservando su vieja gorra —Ahora viste mas como un niño —rio sin medir consecuencias.

— ¡Cállate obeso rosado o tu primer recuerdo de secundaria será mi puño sobre tu torpe cara!

Harold apretó los labios y sus ojos se dilataron mientras los otros dos chicos que lo acompañaban se reían.

— ¿Chicos que hacen aquí? —pregunto Phoebe con sutileza.

— El Sr. Simmons fue muy gentil y nos aprobó. Nos había hecho creer lo contrario para no negarnos a ir a la escuela de verano —respondió Sid y el resto asintió.

— Seguramente tampoco los soporta —mascullo la rubia.

— ¡Hola! —saludo ahora una joven pelirroja con su voz melosa.

Helga rodó los ojos mientras los demás respondían al saludo agitando su mano.

— Hola, Helga —saludo de manera exclusiva al no ver respuesta de ella.

— Hola, Lila —respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

— Señorita Lila, que gusto que se haya interesado en esta escuela—dijo Stinky en su tono campirano.

— Lo sé, Stinky. Eugene me dijo que tienen un taller de teatro maravilloso así que me decidí por venir aquí —explico ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eugene también esta aquí? —pregunto Sid.

— Si —respondió–. Y Sheena —Helga se asqueo —Supe que también Curly, David, Lorenzo, Gerald y Patty.

— ¿Gerald?

— ¿Patty?

Los jóvenes miraron a una asiática y a un joven obeso. Por suerte para Phoebe, todos se fueron contra el joven.

— ¡Ya basta! —pidió el muchacho ruborizado. Pero nadie se apiadaba.

_"JOVENES DE NUEVO INGRESO, FAVOR DE SEGUIR LAS INSTRUCCIONES DE SUS PREFECTOS PARA LLEGAR A SUS RESPECTIVAS CLASES. QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA Y BIENVENIDOS, GRACIAS" —sonó de los altavoces._

Los jóvenes se sonrieron. Después de eso los grupos fueron desapareciendo y los alumnos se iban integrando a sus salones.

La rubia se despidió de su amiga pues no llevaban la clase juntas. "Va ser maravilloso" fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de caminar junto a otro grupo a una de las aulas. Ya dentro, noto varias cosas que ya eran conocidas. Era Eugene y su interminable "Estoy bien", Harold apretando su cabeza con sus manos mostrándose muy confundido, Curly con su maniática sonrisa molestando a una joven que no dejaba de llamarlo "Fenómeno". Sí, era Rhonda y su maldito e insoportable complejo de superioridad.

— Hola, Hel-ga —Ella se obligo a esbozar una sonrisa antes de sentarse frente a él.

— Sí. Esto va a ser maravilloso — murmuro mordaz hundiéndose en su propio banco, asqueada de toda la normalidad que la rodeaba.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Esta historia estará compuesta por capítulos cortos (alguna que otra excepción como esta, que está más largo de lo que pretendía) y… ya no le adelantare más…

Saludos y feliz navidad. No dejen de enviar un review con su opinión no importa cuál sea el tipo, yo soy feliz con solo leerlos. Por favor y CHAO ;)


	2. Reconociendo

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

LOS PATAKI

Helga toma el control.

* * *

Capitulo 2. Reconociendo. 

Oye, nooo, dame eso, fíjate que..., eso te dijo, si eso me dijo, jajaja...

Eso y más era parte del ruido natural de una zona concentrada por jóvenes.

Cafetería, una zona de concentración de jóvenes.

— Helga.

Ella solo quería ignorar todo.

— Helga.

Sus manos las mantenía cubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Helga!

— Ya escuche, ya escuche —aclaro con fastidio y aun con sus manos en su rostro. Aun no podía creer que estaban en la misma escuela, es decir habiendo otras secundarias en Hillwood tenían que seguir juntos. Y no podía creer que estaba almorzando con los mismos que ha almorzado desde... desde toda la vida, pero su cereza del pastel había sido una chica en los pasillos, entre la segunda y tercera clase. Ruth P. McDougal. "¿Qué cosa?" —fue lo único que dijo cuando la castaña le gritaba una disculpaba por haberla embestido en su carrera.

— No, Helga es una niña fea y sorda —bufo Harold como ya era costumbre.

— Cállate torpe, rosado —soltó ella iracunda, pero aun sin alzar la vista.

Harold creyó ver una buena oportunidad. Pasó una mano frente al rostro de Helga y sintió que estaba lo suficientemente distraída para acercarse a tomar su emparedado.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses, bola de cebo —advirtió la rubia posicionando un puño en alto.

— P- pe-pero como supiste.

— Porque eres un tipo gordo, estúpido y predecible.

— Yo no soy eso que dices —chillo Harold —No soy gordo, estúpido ni pre... ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste?

— Predecible —repitió al fin mirándolo.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

Helga rodo los ojos.

— Significa que eres una persona del cual se puede anticipar sus reacciones bajo cualquier circunstancia o estímulo —explico la pelinegra de gafas.

— Aaa... pues… ¡Yo no soy eso que dice!

— Si, lo eres —replico la joven rubia.

— Ya basta chicos —intervino Stinky —no pelen. Todos somos amigos.

Los presentes le dirigieron su mirada y surgió un silencio que pronto se acabo con el estallido de sus risas.

— Me matas, Stinky —dijo Helga limpiando una lagrima y apretando su estomago.

— Sí. Ya lo creo, hermano —dijo Sid en la misma posición que la rubia.

Stinky se ruborizo, pero al final se unió a las risas de sus amigos. Duraron algunos segundos más y después continuaron alimentándose. Los chicos estaban muy tranquilos cuando de la nada Helga se levanto de su asiento, sin dar explicaciones. Sus amigos le miraron atentos y en silencio hasta que vieron que se dirigía hacia una maquina de refrescos que estaba fuera de la zona.

— ¡Espera! —grito Lorenzo.

Helga supo que era para ella y volvió de la cintura hacia arriba para mirarlo.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga una Yahoo? —pregunto descuidada, señalando la maquina con el pulgar.

—No, Helga tienes que volver —le pidió Lorenzo.

— ¿De qué hablas, Ricky Ricón? —volvió a cuestionar y esta vez girándose por completo y con las manos en la cintura.

—Lorenzo tiene razón. Helga vuelve—hablo Stinky con voz alarmada.

—Está muerta—dijo Sid entre dientes. Harold junto a Gerald asintieron y Phoebe miraba sin entender.

— ¿Qué rayos sucede con ustedes?, ¿no pueden dejar de ser tan raros?... —espeto la rubia y fue interrumpida por las puertas abriéndose de golpe o mejor dicho por un golpe. Era Wolfgang entrando a la cafetería con Edmund a su derecha y un grupillo de chicos escoltándolos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya!, ¿Ya viste a los nuevos de este año? —expreso el rubio más grande al más delgado.

—Sí, si —respondió asintiendo—Espera… ¿Se parecen a los chicos de la clase del Sr. Simmons?

—Genio —dijo la rubia divertida.

—Son ellos, idiota—regaño con un buen zape el grandulón de octavo grado.

—Me sorprende que sigan estudiando.

— ¿Te crees muy graciosa, ceja de oruga? — dijo Wolfgang, Edmund rio y la escolta de él comenzó a acercarse a ella.

Harold rio con fuerza —Ceja de oruga—repitió atacado de la risa y Sid lo golpeo con un pan bastante largo…

—Veras, en esta escuela mando yo, así que será mejor que empieces a comportarte más linda con migo — amenazo a la chica y después palmeo su mejilla.

— ¡No me toques, basura! —lo aparto y de nuevo sus escoltas se acercaban y esta vez menos _simpáticos_ que antes.

— ¡Tranquilos! , déjenla—los detuvo—ya entenderá. Por ahora estén preparados —advirtió a Helga y compañía—porque me encanta dar una bienvenida especial a los nuevos, y yo se que ustedes son gente especial —dijo con énfasis la última palabra y se retiro no sin ir golpeando a cuanto joven se atravesara.

— Ya no tardan en tocar —dijo Lorenzo. Algunos todavía no terminaban su almuerzo, pero con la presencia del brabucón el apetito se había esfumado.

— ¿Qué tienes en la siguiente hora? —pregunto Gerald cambiando de tema.

— Tengo Geografía con la maestra Blanca.

— Yo también —dijo Stinky y Harold al mismo tiempo.

—Helga y yo tuvimos esa clase a la segunda hora. Es una maestra muy gentil—comento Phoebe.

— ¿En serio? —cuestiono Lorenzo.

—Sí.

—He escuchado que si entregas tu cuaderno completo cuando ella lo pide, te pone el diez sin presentar examen —opino Stinky.

— El maestro Joaquín es igual e incluso puedes salirte a la mitad de la clase y no te dice nada. El único problema son los monitores —dijo Gerald.

— ¿El panzón, cabeza de cepillo?

— Ese mismo —respondió rodando los ojos. Le fastidiaba que Helga siguiera llamándolo con sobrenombres.

— ¿Ya conociste a todos tus maestros? — pregunto Stinky a Helga.

— No.

— ¿Quién... te... falta? —pregunto curioso Brian. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él, nadie lo había visto llegar, además de que rara vez lo oían hablar, a pesar del tiempo de conocerse.

— De los que me tocan hoy, me falta conocer a Gilberto de historia y español con Ruth—respondió la rubia sin darle mucha importancia.

— ¡Ruth! —dijeron todos en unisonó con caras sombrías y pálidas.

De los 38 maestros que impartían clases en la secundaria, Ruth era una de las más destacadas. Y su fama por desgracia no era positiva.

— Dicen que es horrible —comento Sid distensionando el ambiente.

— Que nadie aprueba su materia —agrego Lorenzo.

— Te regaña hasta por respirar —volvió a hablar Sid.

— Exageran —reprocho la rubia, recordando otras ocasiones en las que los chicos han dramatizado. Sobre todo Sid.

— El amigo, de un amigo me conto que a una chica la reprobó solo porque llego un minuto tarde a una de sus clases —conto Harold.

—Pues a mí ya me toco y hubo un chico que tan solo por estornudar lo saco del salón —dijo Stinky con un gesto de sufrimiento.

— ¿En serio? —intervino Phoebe sorprendida.

— Pues mi hermano Jamie me conto algo...

—Cuéntanos —pidieron los jóvenes curiosos.

Gerald se puso de pie, aclaro un poco su garganta y comenzó el relato con misterio. Si había alguien que contara historias, ese alguien seguía siendo él.

— Hay unos que cuentan que lo hace porque cuando era pequeña tuvo un maestro peor, otros dicen que no puede tener hijos y ahora se desquita con los hijos de otros, hay otros más que aseguran que todo comenzó una tarde de invierno —más jóvenes se unían al relato de Gerald—. La profe era una persona normal, gentil y amable con sus alumnos, vivía feliz a lado de su único hijo, a lado de Mauricio. Mauricio era un buen joven. Mi hermano llego a verlo visitar a su madre en varias ocasiones. Pero todo cambio el día en que decidió darle una sorpresa, era una tarde en el que el viento soplaba fuerte, la maestra Ruth se había quedado a revisar exámenes en el aula hasta muy tarde cuando oyó un fuerte ruido que provenía de afuera. Ella tomo un paraguas y se dirigió con él hacia los pasillos. De pronto el sonido se hizo más fuerte y cada vez más cercano. La maestra temblaba de susto pero aun así seguía adelante, confundida y asustada. Al ver una sombra cerca de si, no hizo más que defenderse usando la sombrilla— Gerald trabajo en la dramatización y los efectos de sonido con ayuda de Brainy—. Cuando se calmo se dio cuenta que aquella sombra no era otro sino su propio hijo, pero ya era tarde. Horrorizada por el acto oculto el cuerpo, dicen que en esta misma escuela. Batallo un poco y en el esfuerzo se corto el rostro—señalo el área de la herida—, por eso ahora lleva una cicatriz. Lo que es un hecho es que nadie ha vuelto a ver a Mauricio y se rumora que desde entonces odia a todos porque en ellos ve a su hijo muerto reclamándole. Fin.

Gerald hizo una reverencia mientras recibía aplausos de todos sus compañeros justo al tiempo que la campana sonaba.

Los jóvenes se apresuraron a sus clases y los grupos se deshicieron una vez más.

— Suerte Helga —deseo Phoebe a su mejor amiga y se despidió de ella. Tenía que pasar por algunas libretas antes de ir a clase de matemáticas y el camino era diferente pues los casilleros de ambas se encontraban considerablemente distanciados.

— No puede ser tan grave, ¿O sí? —se preguntó con voz temblorosa. La aula 20 de Ruth la esperaba.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente bonita!**

Espero que les haya gustado el relato de Gerald ;)

Quiero agradecer públicamente a:

Belld-chan: He leído "25 Rosas", es muy interesante. Te agradezco el review y el hecho de que sigas la historia :D

Danny-Nekko: Aww… gracias:3. Te respondo tu pregunta;), si quiero hacer volver a Arnold, es un hecho y más que nada porque quiero tomar algunas referencias de el creador (Craig), pero advierto que tardare en hacerlo, pues si te das cuenta tengo a Helga como la estrella principal :D y realmente deseo enfocarme en la vida de ella, como esta influirá en ciertas personas y viceversa.

Alesakura: Que gusto me da saludarte de nuevo. Me encanta que estés emocionada porque me transmites la misma emoción :D te agradezco el review y el que sigas esta historia.

**Los invito a dejarme un review. ¡Júzguenme!**

**De una vez: ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! CHAO;) **


	3. Simpatía inesperada

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

LOS PATAKI

Helga toma el control.

* * *

Capitulo 3. Simpatía inesperada. 

La clase de español no había sido tan grave. Era cierto, no podía negarlo, la maestra Ruth no era la profesora más normal que había conocido. De hecho le pareció bastante extraña desde el momento en que la conoció.

—Buen día, jóvenes _—_dijo _—_Soy la maestra Ruth Llanas y les daré Español _—_informo escribiendo eso mismo en el pizarrón, seguida de citar completo el reglamento de la escuela, dar a conocer su reglamento interno, su forma de evaluar, como quería el cuaderno, presentar el libro con el que trabajarían todo el curso, entre otras cosas.

No. Esto era normal en cualquier profesor, eso no era lo que le parecía extraño. Lo que le parecía extraño era su presencia. Hizo memoria más atrás y recordó que cuando llego al salón la puerta estaba abierta, pero todo era silencio. _"¿Quién se murió?"—_pensó sarcástica con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero nada de eso. La profesora se encontraba ya en su escritorio, no era tan vieja como se la imaginaba aunque tampoco era tan joven. Le calculaba unas 4 décadas, quizás casi llegando a las 5, _"¿por qué no?". _Su cuerpo era el de una señora, con pliegues en el abdomen que se veían aunque usara ropa holgada y de estampados; su cara era extraña, tenía una frente arrugada, pecas, la cicatriz de la que le habían contado se encontraba cruzando su mejilla izquierda_. _"Eso no prueba nada."Usaba lentes y pudo notar una mancha en la mano del mismo lado en el que se encontraba la cicatriz. Estaba ordenando unas hojas de quien sabe que. "_Notas de su hijo muerto"_ _—_se dijo con voz miedosa, parecida a la de Harold, recordando el relato de Gerald para después reírse un poco de sí misma. Su ataque de risa era bastante loco que por consecuencia atraía las miradas extrañas de los pocos que se encontraban en el mismo corredor.

Toco la puerta unas tres veces y no había obtenido respuesta. Espero unos segundos y luego decidió pasar, pensando que no había obtenido un _"si"_, pero tampoco un _"no_".

—Señorita _—_le llamo— ¿le he dicho que puede pasar?

—No _—_espeto con serenidad.

La maestra se inclino hacia adelante sobre su escritorio, alzo una ceja y se retiro los lentes.

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Y entonces qué? _—_repuso.

La clase rio. La maestra los calló de inmediato con tan solo uno mirada severa.

— Se cree muy lista, jovencita.

_"Soy muy lista."_

— Pues aquí se equivoco _—_dijo parándose de su asiento _—_usted es nueva y no nos hemos presentado, pero ahora mismo elimino ese problema.

Le pidió que tomara asiento. Ella obedeció y se sentó en un banco vacio en la segunda fila, lugar 4 de atrás hacia adelante que quedaba cerca de la puerta, muy lejos del escritorio y lo suficientemente bueno como para tomar notas del pizarrón. Después de eso la profesora se presento y sucedió lo primero que había recordado hace un rato.

— No fue tan grave _—_dijo golpeando el pupitre con un lápiz.

Por supuesto que no fue grave. Lo que era grave, era su clase presente. La profesora "Loca" no se comparaba con su ahora.

—Oh Helga, cuanto me alegra compartir clases contigo —escucho. Era la tercera vez que lo oía en los (a penas) 20 min y era como la número 19 de las tres clases que llevan en el trascurso de la semana.

— Si, si lo que digas.

— Es que si, Helga. Estoy segura de que me alegra mucho que compartamos biología...

"Numero 20" —pensó —"Ahora dirá lo interesante que es biología" —dedujo la rubia sabiéndose el dialogo de memoria. Tenía dos horas de biología el martes, el miércoles una y el jueves también. Hoy era jueves.

— Me gustaría mucho que esto nos ayudara a llevarnos mejor y quizás ser amigas.

"¡QUE!". Helga no estaba comiendo nada y que bueno, porque si no hubiesen tenido que aplicarle primeros auxilios porque se estuviera ahogando.

— Tranquila, Lila. No crees que eso es demasiado _—_susurro, pero sonaba alarmada.

— Helga, no sé… ¿cuál es el problema entre nosotras?

— Pues... es... yo... _—_no encontraba que decir, quizás la pelirroja tenia razón. "Que estoy pensando."

— Dime.

— Es... lo diferente que somos _—_dijo entre aplausos imaginarios.

— Nadie es igual _—_respondió sabionda.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por el maestro Miguel. Un señor canoso, blanco y alto.

— ¿Desean compartir algo con la clase?

— No —negaron las jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

El maestro les miro molesto, pero no dijo más y continúo la clase.

Helga no podía evitar pensar en las palabras de la pelirroja mientras el maestro explicaba. _"¿Cuál es problema entre nosotras?"_. Lo de las diferencias era un buen punto. Las dos eran muy diferentes. Recordaba los momentos de convivencia con ella y ninguno de ellos era muy bueno. Por ejemplo la vez en que Phoebe había sido promovida, ese era un claro ejemplo de que una amistad más cercana no funcionaria, pero por otra parte el sentimiento de culpabilidad por no haber hecho lo debido la tenía algo atrapada, además no podía engañarse teniendo bien sabido que a pesar de todo, el verdadero problema era otro. El problema había sido un rubio cabeza de balón y él no estaba. De hecho debía reconocer que en esos dos años soportaba (un poco) más a la "Miss Perfección" y hasta se había reído (sin que nadie lo supiese) de alguna de sus muchas anécdotas diarias.

_"Dilema moral…"_— pensó — _"Empieza con un cumplido..."_ — le pareció escucharla como aquella vez en el Slausen`s cuando pretendía ser como ella.

— Tus zapatos son bonitos —dijo con esfuerzo y la mirada al frente. Casi podía sentir un sabor amargo en su boca.

Lila le sonrió cálidamente y por reflejo vio sus zapatos. Eran un par de color café, con algunas molduras al frente, tenían un ligero taconcito y una delgada correa que le daba mayor seguridad al caminar. Eran bastante femeninos.

— Gracias. A mí me gustan tus jeans.

— Eran de Olga.

— Te quedan bien.

— Gracias.

— Y la blusa rosa te va bien —dijo señalándola — ¿Te gusta mucho ese color?

— Ehmm... —ladeo la cabeza pensativa —. Si.

— El color rosa es muy hermoso.

— Si —sonrió y se giro un poco para verla —. Ehmm... —su compañera llevaba una bermuda y una blusa cuello "v" en tono verde, uno menos encendido que otro respectivamente y su par de trenzas sujetadas por unos cursis pasadores—. A ti te gusta el verde, ¿cierto? —Lila asintió —. La verdad no me gusta el verde —dijo franca, pero sin sonar grosera.

La joven con pecas rio un poco del comentario de Helga.

— No hay problema —respondió sonriendo.

— Que bien, porque no quería mentir con eso.

Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a reírse.

— Señoritas la próxima vez que interrumpan mi clase las sacare del salón —advirtió el profesor Miguel. Y las dos se callaron.

* * *

Hi!

Pues… les diré que no me imaginaba a Lila y Helga como grandes amigas por el hecho de encontrarlas en diferente sintonía, pero ya pensándolo mejor… supongo que si no estuviera de acuerdo con esta extraña amistad… entonces sería como ir en contra de un mundo Arnold/Helga porque… ya saben… ellos dos son muy… muy… diferentes. Así que bien… hare una amistad entre estas dos chicas, pero la desarrollare un algo despacio… para no presionar a Helga y hacer esto mas lindo:3

Mil gracias por leer :D


	4. La carta

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

LOS PATAKI

Helga toma el control.

* * *

Capitulo 4. La carta. 

_Querido_

— ¡No, así no! —grito la rubia arrugando la hoja en la que escribía y tomo otra que tenia justo a un lado.

_Amado._

—Así menos—resoplo y descuidadamente quiso tomar una hoja de donde había tomado la anterior, pero ya no había. Dejo salir una vez más un suspiro antes de terminar de levantarse de su escritorio, caminar hacia su cama, agacharse, tomar un paquete de 100 hjs blancas y luego volver a la silla de su escritorio.

_Arnold._

_Te he extrañado mucho y cada inicio de curso es una esperanza a encontrarte en los pasillos. _

_Hace tiempo que he querido enviarte esta carta. Sé que dije que lo haría con regularidad, pero es que simplemente no me atrevo y aunque no me creas, te he escrito, de hecho esta es la carta 217 que intento hacerte llegar._

_No sé por dónde empezar. Supongo que podría contarte algo de mi vida como tú lo has hecho a lo largo de este tiempo._

_Para iniciar te cuento que ingrese a la secundaria, pero eso es obvio puesto que tenemos la misma edad. _

_Estoy nuevamente con __la misma bola de malandrines... bueno, esta bien... __nuestros amigos. Estos primeros días me han parecido bastante… raros, pero… ¿Cuándo hemos tenido un día normal en Hillwood? Te contare el día de hoy. _

_Para comenzar mi __maldita__ alarma no me despertó, así que el autobús me dejo. Iba a resignarme y volver a casa, pero algo me dijo que no. Eso algo fuiste tú, que como siempre aunque no estés a mi lado, te entrometes en mis pensamientos y actúas como mi eterna conciencia…_

(Necesito de una cachetada para continuar)

_Al llegar a la __secundaria vi los pasillos vacíos o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que fui detenida por el estúpido de Wolfgang y su manada de iguales (Sí, bajo la misma escuela, de nuevo). Me detuvieron y el "cabecilla" empezó a hablar, dijo algo sobre ser quien manda y no sé que otras tonterías (deje de escucharlo a los 5 segundos de su inicio). No tenía tiempo así que solo grite "Hazte a un lado" y me abrí paso. _

_Mi primera clase era con la profesora Lucia (ella es mi maestra de lengua extranjera) y ya había empezado la clase. Es una de las pocas materias que comparto con mi mejor amiga ¿Puedes creerlo?, bien, queriendo evitarme los sermones le pedí a Phoebs que distrajera a Lucia en lo que veía como entrar. Phoebe no quería, pero logre convencerla. Entonces vi que ella se paro y camino hasta el escritorio e inicio un cuestionario sobre quien sabe que cosas sabiondas de geniecillos. Finalmente viendo la oportunidad cautelosa me introduje al salón. Todo iba bien hasta que un compañero idiota me dijo "¡Hey, Buenos días!"… ¡que coraje!, maldito niño dientes de ardilla, ya sé que su nombre es John y créeme será hombre muerto. _

_En fin, las siguientes dos horas estuve de excursión en la oficina principal de la Srita Jade Poe (debo admitir que la oficina tiene clase). Después de mucho parloteo, la Srita Jade me dejo ir, pero no sin un reporte a mis padres._

_De ahí me fui a mi dichoso receso, comí con: Phoebe, Stinky, Lorenzo, Sid, Harold, tu amigo el niño pelo y Sheena, Eugene, Lila y David (un inútil que no conoces, pero entro al grupo el último año de primaria) que apenas acaban de unirse a nosotros el día de hoy._

_Estábamos todos en el kiosco de la escuela y el día parecía que mejoraría cuando Wolfgang (ya sabes, otro inútil más) volvió a parecer a escena. El maldito tomo a un pobre diablo, lo sujeto y lo voto a un cesto de basura como en años pasados nos hicieron en 4to año. El muy cobarde de Harold (como siempre) fue el primero en huir y en seguida la mayoría lo imito. Yo junto a Phoebe y Lila camine hacia el interior del edificio y esperamos en uno de los corredores a que se escuchara el timbre._

_El timbre sonó y me despedí de las chicas. Mi siguiente clase era con la vieja chiflada de Ruth, hablando de Ruth… bueno… ¿qué demonios importa ella? Dos horas fue lo que tuve que aguantar a la vieja loca esa. La muy desgraciada hizo que me parara frente a la clase y expusiera lo de la lección anterior. Me odia y no sé qué demonios hice para que lo haga. Igual, la tipa tendrá que comerse sus palabras porque soy demasiado buena en su materia. _

_Al salir fui a recoger unos libros a mi casillero y no pude evitar escuchar al cabeza de borrego (su casillero esta frente al mío) decirle a Lorenzo que tus abuelos esperarían mañana el correo._

_Casi desmayo, muero de ansias por saber si hay algo para mí y ya estoy buscando un plan para ir a averiguarlo sin que alguien me note, eso y darle un escarmiento a los hediondos de octavo. Quizás le pida ayuda a Phoebe._

_ Saludos te ama…_

_ Helga G. Pataki_

_P.D Si te lo preguntaste, ya le di el reporte a mis padres… tuve que aguantar los gritos de Bob. No entiendo cómo es que en ocasiones se vuelve "el padre ejemplar", creo que solo así recuerda mi nombre. _

_P.D 2: Saludos a tus padres._

La rubia tomo un sobre del último cajón de su escritorio. En el metió la hoja con todo lo escrito. Con la ayuda de su lengua lo cerró y camino de puntitas hasta la calle.

—A San Lorenzo—dijo y escribió al sobre pegando una estampilla. Después lo echo al buzón—Ya nada te detendrá.

De pronto se detuvo, permaneció inmóvil observando la caja azul de metal sobre un palo grueso de madera, permanecía como si su pies se hubieran pegado al suelo o mejor aun como si se hubiesen enterrado en el cemento de la acera. Su corazón aceleraba a cantidades sorprendentes y en sus ojos la oscuridad del miedo se hacía notar más y más.

— ¡Que estoy haciendo! —por fin se movió. Su mano no entraba al buzón—, ¡Dame mi carta! — grito eufórica.

El pequeño letrero que confirma la pertenecía de los Pataki hacia el buzón cayó al suelo luego de un solo golpe.

— ¡Ábrete!

Un pobre sujeto que paseaba a su mascota salió corriendo al escuchar a la rubia. Pero luego de unos minutos, Helga salió victoriosa y corrió de prisa hasta su cuarto. Se dejo caer en su cama dando un largo suspiro al tiempo que abrazaba su carta contra su pecho. "Buenas noches, Arnold."

* * *

¡Que tal!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que les siga gustando esta historia.

Gracias por leerla.


	5. Wolfgang vs Pataki

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

LOS PATAKI

Helga toma el control.

* * *

Capitulo 5. Wolfgang vs Pataki. 

Era increíble darse cuenta que la primera semana ya había pasado. No le pareció tan difícil, quizás diferente, pero no difícil. De hecho, tampoco era tan diferente. Seguía conservando a muchas personas conocidas a su alrededor, y ahora que lo meditaba, en realidad eso no era tan malo, al menos ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos. Aunque no sería mala idea que ciertas personas desaparecieran; decir ciertas personas era lo mismo que decir: Ruth P. McDougal, Ruth Llanas y Wolfgang.

Otra cosa que por desgracia era igual es que pareciera que salía de la escuela y en cuestión de segundos la hacian volver a entrar. El fin de semana había pasado rápido y de nuevo era lunes.

— Buenos días, Helga—le saludo su mejor amiga y le ofreció el asiento a su lado.

—Hola —le respondió sentándose.

Phoebe espero a que la rubia se acomodara sobre su asiento y a que esta se deshiciera del peso de su mochila — ¿Y… valió la pena?

— ¡Phoebe! —ella cubrió de inmediato la boca de su amiga—podrían escucharte.

La pelinegra retiro con sumo cuidado las manos que Helga había puesto en su boca—Creo que eso es poco probable, además no sabrían de que hablo.

—No correré riesgos, hermana—le indico, pero se contradijo al ver hacia los lados como si fuera a cruzar alguna calle —aun no sé si ha valido la pena—susurro.

— ¿Cómo que aun no lo sabes? —se sorprendió— ¿No la has leído?

— ¡Phoebe!

—Lo siento—respondió, esta vez tapándose la boca con su propias manos—. ¿Ya sabes que taller tomar? — cambio de tema.

— No me interesa ninguno de los talleres, Phoebe.

— Pero Helga, es obligatorio que todos los alumnos lleven un taller.

—Pues no estoy de acuerdo —sentencio— no voy a dejar que quieran imponerme algo.

Tiempo después advirtieron que ya no había movimiento. Ambas amigas tomaron su mochila, se pusieron de pie y junto al grupo bajaron del autobús escolar…

— Tengo que ir por un libro a mi casillero.

— Te acompaño.

El portón era lindo, tenía clase. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de rocas y los muros se veían muy sólidos.

Los alumnos de la secundaria "Abraham Lincoln" tenían patio, una extensión enorme de césped a su izquierda y un área de estacionamiento para vehículos y para bicicletas. En el área del césped se encontraba una estatua del hombre en el que se había inspirado el nombre de la escuela.

Había un solo edificio de tres pisos. Dentro del único edificio estaban los 27 salones para las materias, 2 laboratorios, 3 salones para clubs, dirección, sala de maestros, cafetería, biblioteca, baños en primer, segundo piso y tercer piso, 4 cuartos de limpieza ubicados estratégicamente, 15 pasillos, bebederos, 2 cuartos para monitores y 6 salones para talleres.

En la parte trasera había más patio y este a modo de plaza, llena de bancas de color verde y hermosas jardineras. A su izquierda se encontraba un pequeño Kiosco color blanco con tres bebederos a su alrededor. A la derecha unos baños y un salón descuidado, más atrás de eso se encontraban el gimnasio y el auditorio con dos entradas, una adentro y la otra daba hacia la carretera.

—Solo sacare un libro, no me tomara mucho —señalo Phoebe.

— De acuerdo— contesto la rubia apoyándose en la pared mientras veía a su amiga acercarse a su casillero azul.

—Buenos días, Patako.

Helga apretó los puños y giro la cabeza dándole una vista de su perfil al irreverente.

—Jamás de los jamases vuelvas a llamarme como acabas de hacerlo al menos que te guste respirar conectado a un tanque de oxigeno —amenazo mostrando un puño.

— Tranquila, tranquila— dijo el chico mostrando sus manos en son de paz— solo quería bromear un poco—sonrió.

—Pues si quieres una carrera de payaso porque pierdes el tiempo en esta escuela— respondió con su hostil carácter.

— Pues… podría ser porque quisiera tener una segunda carrera además de la que obviamente ya tengo segura— bufo— eso o podría ser… que tus bellos ojos me hechizan y me atraen a esta escuela.

Helga se volteo completamente y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—No me mires así.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo debo soportar tus idioteces tan temprano?

— ¿Por qué no?

Helga no podía creer tanta irreverencia del joven. "Se está burlando" —, como es que no salía corriendo el muy imbécil.

—Cállate, idiota —ordeno.

— ¡Hola, Phoebe! —saludo el muchacho, haciendo que Helga se volteara.

— ¡Hola, David! —respondió cortes la joven de azul.

—Sí, sí, ya sabemos nuestros nombres, gran cosa.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo. Helga camino hacia la cafetería con una bolsa de papel en mano.

— ¡Hola, enanos! —saludo a Phoebe, Stinky, Lorenzo, Sid, Harold, Gerald, Sheena, Eugene, Lila, Patty y David.

Harold respondió con la boca llena que no se le podía entender, Lila, Sheena y Eugene casi cantaron el saludo, Phoebe le ofreció un asiento y el resto solo movió su mano.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué las caras largas? —pregunto ella.

—La señora de la cocina acaba de decirnos que no podemos comer aquí al menos que consumamos algo—explico Phoebe antes de que alguien más lograra hacerlo.

—Bien, pues solo hay que ir al patio—respondió de lo más tranquila.

—Estás loca, no podemos salir.

—¡Loca tu abuela, cabeza de espagueti!—replico con una mirada asesina.

—Estoy segura de que Gerald no quiso ofenderte—intervino una pelirroja— Creo que solo pensaba en que es territorio de Wolfgang.

— ¿Qué? —Se enfado aun más de lo que Gerald había ocasionado— ¿Qué es esa estupidez, Lila?

—Yo creo que eso tiene sentido.

— ¡Eso es todavía más estúpido, Lorenzo! —Su cara enrojecía— ¿cierto? —Nadie respondió— ¿Phebs? —ni siquiera ella. Helga gruño, estaba perpleja—. ¡Pues al diablo todos ustedes! —exclamo levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta que daba al patio.

* * *

— ¡Miren! —Se escucho un grito que atrajo la atención de muchos—Creo que alguien se perdió en los pasillos. Esa es la desventaja de ser nuevo.

—Te equivocas Wolfgang.

Wolf rio con fuerza—Me has hecho reír. Sabes no me caes tan mal, tienes agallas.

—Bla, bla… lo que digas —rodo los ojos—.Bien, quiero que sepas que comeré donde se me plazca, ¿entendiste? —hablo apuntando su propia cabeza.

El rubio alto miro a Helga con ojos muy grandes, en verdad le sorprendía la valentía de la chica. Pero de cualquier forma no iba a permitirle que se saliera con la suya.

—La que no entiende eres tú, mocosa de una ceja.

* * *

El resto de la pandilla se miraba entre sí, hasta que por fin la segunda en pararse de su asiento fue Patty.

—Ella tiene razón.

Enseguida Phoebe las siguió, estaba avergonzada por no haber sido la primera en seguir a su mejor amiga, Lila y Sheena también se levantaron.

Los chicos no podían creer que las chicas más dulces de todas hayan hecho tal cosa, encogieron los hombros y también caminaron hacia el patio.

* * *

Helga se encontraba con sus hombros hacia delante, el ceño fruncido, sus brazos firmes y ambas manos hechas puño cuando Phoebe le grito que se detuviera. Patty que llevaba la delantera, logro meterse entre los rubios, por suerte ella alcanzaba el tamaño de Wolfgang y superaba un poco la de Helga.

Cuando Harold lo vio se apresuro a ayudar a Patty y junto a Sid y Stinky logro acorralar al matón de la secundaria mientras Lila, Phebs, Gerald y David trataban de calmar a demonio rosa.

— ¡Eres un maldito, cerebro de estiércol! —grito Helga forcejeando.

— ¡Y tu eres muy fea! —respondió de la misma manera.

Lorenzo fue el único en advertir que la manada de iguales de Wolfgang se acercaba rápidamente.

El patio no se veía nada bien. Las jardineras, las bancas verdes y el kiosco blanco eran opacados por un grupo enorme de jóvenes con deseos de ganar la batalla. Todo apuntaba a que sería un enfrentamiento de tamaño épico.

— ¡Que valiente eres llamando a tus amiguitos!

— ¿Qué me dices de ti y tus "especiales" amigos?

Helga apretó la boca.

— ¿Qué me dices? —insistió el de octavo.

—Hay que arreglar esto de una buena vez—Phoebe, Lila y Gerald lo desaprobaron—Pero no aquí.

—Me parece bien, que tal como los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Qué con eso?

—Un partido de básquet, mañana, a esta hora, en el gimnasio. Si ganan prometo que todos los nuevos podrán andar en el patio—Helga sonrió—. Pero si pierden, no podrán salir y además tampoco podrán ir a la cafetería. ¿Qué dices?

—Acepto.

La campana anuncio que debían ir a sus salones. Los estudiantes se fueron retirando. Al último solo Helga y la pandilla quedaron. Los muchachos miraban con espanto a la rubia

* * *

— ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto, Pataki? —los chicos se habían reunido a la salida.

—Tu cállate, niño pelo.

—Helga, Gerald tiene razón… ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?

—Tú también Phebs—se indigno— ¿Cómo puedes tu estar de acuerdo con eso? —Reclamo—Sabes que tengo razón, pero como se trata d…—ella miro la cara estupefacta de su amiga, no podía continuar con la frase, no, al menos no con lo que realmente quería decir—de… de algo no pacifista—Phoebe suspiro aliviada y Gerald enarco una ceja—Pero no importa como lo luches sino que lo luches. No se trata de territorio, ni de poder y esas cosas, se trata de defendernos, de que sepan que no pueden tratarnos así, de que sepan de una buena vez que también somos parte de la escuela y si no hacemos algo ahora, pensaran que pueden tratarnos como basura y en lo que a mí respecta… No me gusta ser tratada como basura.

Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros. El discurso de Helga tenia encerrada una gran verdad aunque defenderla implicara una paliza.

—De acuerdo, intento de personaje de historia—dijo Gerald nuevamente, la rubia resoplo—digamos que tienes razón—Helga sonrió altanera—Wolfgang no jugara limpio, el hará trampa y perderemos. Estaremos peor que a como iniciamos.

Los jóvenes espectadores comenzaron a desmotivarse con el argumento de Gerald.

—Personas como tú me dan asco—espeto la rubia—. Y para tu información, claro que se que Wolf hará trampa. No es como si fuera la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos. Atacaremos fuego con fuego.

—Esto es ridículo—el moreno alzo los brazos.

— ¡Wow! Si tan solo Arnold estuviera aquí, él siempre sabia que hacer—comento Eugene sobándose la frente.

Gerald y Helga bajaron la mirada.

—Pero él no está, Eugene—respondió el afroamericano con tono melancólico.

—Así es, él no está y nosotros debemos hacer lo que tenemos que hacer. Así que el que este conmigo y quiera ser tratado con dignidad puede acompañarme mañana y el que no, puede quedarse en cama como todo un cobarde—Helga tomo su mochila y se fue sin decir más.

* * *

Helga corrió a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Se tiro a su cama y comenzó a llorar como una pequeñita.

— ¡Oh, Arnold! —exclamo sacando un relicario de su blusa—No debí llevar a mis amigos a este problema, no debí dejar que mis impulsos me llevaran a cometer tantas idioteces, pero en parte sé que si tengo razón. Solo que debí buscar otra manera, algo más correcto, algo como lo que tú hubieras hecho—la rubia seguía hablando con la foto de Arnold a los nueve años— ¿Qué harías tú, amor mío? —Helga miraba con atención el relicario, en el la imagen de Arnold sonreía— ¡Demonios!, ¡No vas a responder!, ¡Eres una foto!, ¡jamás podrás responder!—grito y lanzo el relicario, la chica pronto recapacito de su acto— ¡Oh no! ¿Qué hice? —corrió hacia el corazón de oro y lo levanto. Afortunadamente no estaba roto.

A su paso Helga se encontró con un sobre, era la carta que había ido a recoger el fin de semana. Cuantos problemas le había traído a ella y a su mejor amiga. Helga sonrió y la levanto. Tenía miedo de leerla, tenía miedo de que al leerla se tratara de una despedida.

Dejo la carta sobre el tocador, estaba decidida a dejarla pasar. Pero al acostarse de nuevo en su colchón, comenzó a sentir como si el sobre de la carta la estuviese observando.

No pudo, era demasiada presión. La intensidad del color en el sobre, la dirección plasmada, los sellos postales y la curiosidad de saber el contenido la mataba. Ya había corrido al tocador, hecho un corte y desdoblado la hoja. Ahora solo debía leerla.

_Hola, Helga._

_No estoy muy seguro sobre si estas o no estás leyendo esto. Mi abuelo me ha dicho que no te ha visto recoger alguna de mis cartas. Los inquilinos y Gerald lo confirman, mientras mi abuela solo declara: "Larga vida a la reina Eleonor" o "Rex, que no te piquen los mosquitos." De lo que estoy seguro es que las cartas siempre desaparecen o son abiertas misteriosamente._

_Si en verdad se trata de ti… ¿Por qué es que no respondes y como le haces para burlar a todos los que custodian mis cartas?_

Helga sonrió recordando a Gerald pegado a la escalera de incendios y a ella misma entrando por los conductos de ventilación.

_En fin, se que inicias la secundaria al igual que yo, pues llevamos la misma edad y… bueno tu sabes. _

_Quiero que sepas que te deseo lo mejor, mis padres dicen que es una etapa difícil, espero que puedas tomar las decisiones correctas._

_Siento que de nuevo estas con nuestros viejos amigos; si es así, ten paciencia, son buenos chicos._

_También__ quiero contarte que el otro día me encontraba ayudando a dos hermanos a sembrar, sucedió que ambos parientes se disgustaron porque uno de ellos quería sembrar chirimoya y el otro quería sembrar papaya… _

Helga se rasco la cabeza, preguntándose: "¿Qué es chirimoya?

_Los dos iniciaron una pelea verbal que por desgracia se salió de las manos. Poco tiempo después la pelea de dos siguió siendo de dos, pero de dos grandes grupos de personas. Y lo que uno hacia el otro se lo devolvía. _

_Queda de más decir que las cosas no terminaron bien, se preocuparon demasiado por quien ganaría que al final de la temporada ninguno tenía cosecha y que decir sobre las heridas físicas… creo que eso nos demuestra que: "Ojo por ojo deja al mundo ciego." Supongo que esos dos ya aprendieron la lección._

_Una última cosa: Helga, eres una chica muy inteligente,__ aventurera, segura de sí, eres una__guerrera,__ jamás dejes que cambie eso… ¿De acuerdo?_

_ SALUDOS _

_ ARNOLD SHORTMAN_

_P.D ¿Acaso logras meterte por los conductos de ventilación?_

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante el receso y en el gimnasio.

Helga no había hablando con nadie desde el día anterior, en su celular había llamadas perdidas de Phoebe y otras mas de Harold, "¿Alguien me puede decir en que pensaba cuando le di mi teléfono?"

Ella retorcía las manos, sentada al borde de las gradas mientras esperaba la llegada del "Cabecilla" junto a la tribu "manada de iguales."

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse cuando escucho el rechinido de la puerta principal, tal como en una película de horror. Helga se sintió protagonista.

— ¡Vaya!, creíamos que habías abierto la bocota y nos dejarías solos—reclamo Harold con algunos paquetes. Detrás de él venia el resto de la pandilla.

— ¡Wow!—exclamo— debo admitir que me sorprenden.

—Que alguien me golpe, no creo que este escuchando a Helga G. Pataki decir gracias.

—No te confundas, Geraldo—se levando de un brinco— Yo nunca dije gracias, yo dije que me sorprendían Pero aun puedo golpearte. Es gratis.

Gerald suspiro cansado—Lo que digas…

—Traemos pintura, polvo pica-pica, mantequilla y pegamento industrial—explico Berman los paquetes que aun cargaba— ¿Cuál es el plan?...

—Nada—los sonidos de sorpresa comenzaron a escucharse.

—Debemos apresurarnos porque Wolf no tardara en llegar—la mayoría se miraba sin entender.

— ¡Dije nada!

—Creo que debemos empezar con la pintura…

— ¡Maldito sordo!, ¡He dicho nada! —La rubia había perdido la paciencia y sujetaba a Harold del cuello de su chaqueta — ¡No haremos nada!

— ¿Q-Qué?

* * *

Wolfgang entraba al gimnasio con su grupo.

— ¿Estas listos para el partido?

—No.

Wolf arqueo una ceja. "¿Qué?"

—Wolf—nombro—no, nos hagamos idiotas.

El rubio miraba cada vez mas confundido.

—Ni tú, ni yo. Especialmente tu—señalo—daremos un juego limpio...

"¿Y?"

—Así que, qué tal si nos calmamos y vemos la forma de convivir sin tener que llegar a la violencia.

"¿Eh?" —la cara de Wolfgang no era la única que se reflejaba desconcertada. Lila soltó un par de aplausos.

—Sí, gracias, Lila—callo—. Mira, al final no habrá nada de cosecha.

"¿Eh?"

—Lo dejamos por la paz, ¿Qué dices?

—No creí que fueras una miedosa, Pataki—dijo él— Además no te entendí ni jota y no voy a dejar que tú y tus amigos caminen en mi patio. Así que… ¡A ellos! —ordeno.

La pandilla camino hacia atrás mientras eran rodeados.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!, ¡Helga es la única culpable! —gritaron Sid y Harold. Patty y Helga rodaron los ojos.

—De acuerdo, Wolf—dijo la de gorra azul— ¡Directora, Jade!

Todos se congelaron cuando vieron entrar a la directora de la secundaria.

— ¡Buenos días, muchachos! —saludo la mujer.

* * *

— ¡Wow, Hel! Nadie puede creer lo que hiciste esta mañana—dijo Phoebe a su amiga mientras caminan por la calle.

—No es la gran cosa.

—En verdad nos espantamos cuando dijiste que no había ningún plan y cuando comenzaron a rodearnos los de octavo.

—Pensé que era muy estúpido creer que con solo hablar se arreglaría todo...

Phoebe escuchaba atenta.

—Así que pensé: ¿Con quién debes ir cuando tienes un problema escolar? Entonces le pregunte a Miriam y ella dijo que podía ir con un asesor, pero después pensé en que no tenia porque conformarme con un asesor y mejor fui con la directora. Son las ventajas de haberla conocido tan rápido—le guiño. Phoebe sonrió —De paso ya elegí el taller que quiero llevar.

La de lentes dejo escapar un pequeño grito y sugirió a Helga ir por un Helado. Tenían muchas cosas que conversar.

* * *

Hola jóvenes;)

Dato curioso: Este capítulo originalmente se llamaba "Los talleres" y trataba de Helga buscando su taller ideal. Originalmente Pataki traía un resfriado por haber andado en los conductos de ventilación de la casa de huéspedes, David iba estar molestándola por su nariz roja, la pelea de este cap. seria con otra jovencita rubia y eso por haber molestado a Phoebe cuando esta ultima sacaba el libro del casillero. La pelea con Wolfgang iba ser detenida por Llanas, según mis cálculos en el cap. siguiente o hasta el séptimo. La carta de Arnold nosotros no la leeríamos.

Ósea que nada que ver con lo que hice. Plop!... Soy un caso perdido… lo sé xD

También el capitulo hubiera sido un poco más largo, pero se me hizo mucho bla,bla y hubiera gastado material valioso… jejejexD Soy un caso perdido, insisto u.u

Agradezco a:

_Alesakura: _Me falto la luna con cara de Arnold y haciendo un guiño;) ... quinas lo agregue a otro capitulo.

_Belld-chan:_ Es mi venganza wuaajaja!3:)... jajaja... no te creas. solo estoy tratando de seguir lo que Craig a dicho al respecto:D

Isabellagodos: Mil gracias;)

Bueno, eso es todo… tengo tarea que hacer:(… Gracias por leer ;)


	6. Olga regresa a Hillwood

Hey Arnold no me pertenece, pertenece a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

LOS PATAKI

Helga toma el control.

Capitulo 6. Olga regresa a Hillwood. 

Primero las horas, después vinieron los días, de repente ya había pasado la semana, de la nada el mes y ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad ya eran dos.

Helga puso al corriente su calendario pasando las hojas de Agosto hasta llegar a Octubre.

Sin duda, de los doce meses del año, este debía ser el peor después de Febrero (día de los enamorados) y antes de Marzo (su cumpleaños). Y para colmo ya va a iniciar su semana de exámenes bimestrales.

Helga miro con nostalgia a través de la ventana. Los recuerdos se reproducían en su mente. La última carta de Arnold había llegado hace una semana, ella la llevaba en su mano.

— ¡Olga!

— ¡Maldición!, ¡Soy Helga!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió desconcentrando a la joven. Entonces, la mirada de ella dejo de ser del cielo y se fijo en el adulto robusto y de una sola ceja que se apoyaba en el marco blanco de la puerta.

— ¡No entres así! —ordeno.

Su padre frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos—Este sigue siendo mi techo.

Helga respondió con un gesto desdeñoso — Solo suelta la sopa y adiós, viejo.

—Tu madre quiere que vayas a la tienda "De la esquina" y traigas esta lista de víveres.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es sábado!—se quejo—además creo que te lo pidió a ti y solo estás diciendo eso para ahorrar tu propia energía, criminal.

— ¿Y si así fuera? —Le reto—Soy tu padre no lo olvides.

—Y a mí me encantan los números, no lo olvides—ironizo.

—De acuerdo, Olga.

— ¡Soy Helga! —gruño exasperada.

Bob Pataki era reconocido por sus actitudes mezquinas en cualquier ámbito, sobre todo del laboral. Sus empleados lo apodaban el Ebenezer Scrooge de la nueva era. Pero de cierto modo, el recientemente reconocía el notable talento de su hija menor sobre los negocios.

— ¿Cuánto quieres? —Bob saco su billetera y hurgo en busca de efectivo.

—Veinte.

— ¿Qué? —objetó de inmediato—.La ultima vez fueron cinco y era mucho más lejos.

—La tarifa cambia—explico Helga haciéndolo sonar muy obvio—además solo traía un sobre y ahora quieres que traiga un montón de bolsas y esperas que cueste lo mismo. Yo creo que estoy siendo bastante generosa.

—Está bien, está bien—Bob se rindió y extendió el dinero que pedía, a parte el dinero para las compras y la lista de Miriam—Pero necesito que te apures.

—No me condiciones, Bob. Porque eso te saldrá más caro—señalo mientras recibía lo que su padre le entregaba. Ella apenas recibió las cosas se dispuso a revisarlas. El dinero parecía en orden, lo más probable es que pudiese ganar más de lo que esperaba, si desidia no devolver el cambio de las compras—Espera que dice aquí…

_-Huevos_

_-Leche_

_-Harina_

…

Poco antes de iniciar la secundaria, durante las vacaciones Miriam se había metido a un extraño curso para gente adulta de un folleto que el Sr. Simmons le había obsequiado y donde según ella, realizaba diferentes actividades recreativas.

Helga se había reído a más no poder de los intentos que se pudiesen hacer con su madre. Pero, ahora, tenía que reconocer que su madre de pronto se había vuelto menos perezosa, se veía más activa. Una prueba irrevocable era su almuerzo, que aunque mal hecho era constante, salvo en algunas ocasiones, pero estas eran contadas fácilmente con los dedos de una sola mano. El cambio fue inesperado, sorpresivo y muy útil. Pero de un par de emparedados y carne frita a un pastel casero, era una gran diferencia.

— ¿Qué clase de cosa planea la mujer, viejo?

—Dice que va hacer un pastel para darle la bienvenida a Olga.

— ¡Perdón! ¿Has dicho bienvenida?

— ¿Acaso estas sorda?

Helga parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo un dejavú en su contra.

—Sí, si escuche, papá—respondió aturdida.

—No te tardes—dijo Bob saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Helga tomo una canasta y comenzó a llenarla con las cosas de la lista…

—Polvo para hor… para hor… ¡Maldición! —Gritó— la caligrafía de Miriam es un asco—ella acerco mas la lista a sus ojos— ¿es "r" o es "n"?

— ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

—No, no necesito ayuda de… — ella puso atención al joven que le ofrecía ayuda— ¿Gerald?

Johanssen encogió los hombros y Helga no pudo retener la risa que luchaba por salir, estallando en una risa escandalosa como resultado y llevando ambas manos a su estomago.

—Por poco y no te reconozco con ese estúpido disfraz tuyo—soltó ella aun riendo—Por dios y yo que creí que este día definitivamente no reiría.

— ¿Tu ríes? —murmuro.

— ¿Acaso no me estás viendo?

—Eso es una risa, creí que estabas imitando a un animal muriendo.

—Di lo que quieras, nada borrara esta linda imagen—respondió señalándolo.

Gerald rodo los ojos—Necesitaba el trabajo y por favor, te suplico… quieres calmarte.

—Es tu culpa. Chico no quiero ofenderte, pero…. ¿Qué pensaste que yo haría viéndote así?

—Que me iría mal—admitió—pero, mi jefe insistió y él está observando ahora—el moreno ladeo la cabeza para señalar a su jefe.

Helga echó un vistazo bien disimulado— ¡Por dios!, ¡Esto mejora mi día!

—Helga.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo—ella se tranquilizo—.Te diré lo que haremos, pero me deberás una y muy grande.

Gerald trago saliva.

* * *

Helga volvió a su casa con el encargo y una sonrisa enorme. "¿Qué hare contigo, Geraldo?"—se pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. No podía dejar de crear escenarios donde el niño pelo seria su esclavo.

Volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto, pero ahora tenía un propósito muy distinto al de la mañana.

* * *

Por la tarde, Helga era atraída a la cocina por el exquisito aroma a pan recién horneado. Parecía que volaba, ella se había visto queriendo bajar las escaleras y de inmediato frente al objeto deseado. La rubia hizo una mueca de atojo y sus labios se humedecieron.

—Se ve muy rico, Miriam —exclamo acercando su dedo índice al merengue.

—No metas tu dedo, cariño.

— ¡Mamá!

Bob también se acercaba desde otro ángulo.

—Tu tampoco, querido.

— ¡Miriam!

—Nadie comerá hasta que Olga llegue—Helga rodo los ojos, sintiendo nauseas—. Así que aléjense del pastel.

— ¿Y a qué hora llegara la niña? —cuestiono Bob, desesperado.

La Pataki de violeta se encogió de hombros—No lo sé.

Y como siendo embocada el timbre sonó. Bob corrió a la puerta siendo seguido por ambas rubias.

— ¡Es ella! —Bob sonó, asomándose hacia fuera.

Miriam sonrió —¡Que felicidad!

"Puedes soportarlo, puedes soportarlo, tu puedes." —Helga repetía cuando la puerta se abrió y Olga entro lanzando un chillido y se lanzaba a ellos con sus brazos asfixiantes.

"Puedes, puedes."

—¡Hermanita, bebé! —ella se lanzo hacia la menor mientras Helga imaginaba sus brazos como un grupo de tentáculos con enormes ventosas.

"Puedes, puedes… no, no puedes." Olga, aléjate, me sofocas—dijo Helga, apartándola.

—Olga, tu madre hizo pastel. Vamos a la mesa.

—Que maravilloso, papi.

* * *

La familia Pataki fue tomando lugar en el comedor.

—Espero que les guste—dijo la mujer colocando el pastel en el centro de la mesa.

—Niña, sírveme un pedazo—ordeno Bob.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Olga?

—Por que acaba de llegar, vamos sirve.

Helga apretó los puños molesta y obedeció—Ahí tienes—entrego la porción de mala gana.

— ¡Ten más cuidado, Olga!

— ¡Helga! —ella gruño.

—Me pasas un tenedor, cariño, por favor—Miriam interrumpió.

—Está bien—Helga pasaba los cubiertos— ¿Y?… ¿Cuándo te marchas, Olga?

—No molestes a tu hermana, Ema.

—Es Helga.

—Eso dije.

—Claro que no, dijiste Ema, genio. ¿Quién es Ema?

—Está bien, papá—Olga intervino—. De hecho yo tengo algo muy importante que decir sobre eso…

— ¿Así?, ¿Qué? —dijo Bob con la boca llena.

—Pues… yo… yo… deje la universidad. Me di cuenta que lo que estudiaba no me hace feliz y he decidido darme un tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Bob Pataki escupió la comida y esta salió volando varios metros— ¿Es broma? —Olga lo negó y el resto de los miembros de la familia se congelaron.


End file.
